


Sugar

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as shit, No Apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey comes home to find something she didn't think was possible. Beca was baking. She didn't know Beca could bake. [Mitchsen holiday fluff again!]





	

Aubrey was in a great mood. She had just walked out of her last class before Christmas break, she'd aced her biochem quiz, and she was on her way home to her apartment, where her girlfriend was waiting and they'd be spending their first Christmas together. Beca had dodged an invitation from her father to spend the holiday with Aubrey, and the blonde was looking forward to being holed up alone with Beca for a few days. They'd only been together a few months, but Aubrey was finding herself growing more enamored with the other girl every day. She was actually pretty sure she was in love with her, but she hadn't voiced that just yet.

She stopped off at the store to pick up a few things, adding the cereal she knew Beca preferred and some of the snacks she'd seen lying around the brunette's dorm, and went home. She went into the kitchen so she could put her shopping away, only she stopped dead in the doorway at the sight before her.

Beca was wearing a Christmas apron – evidently her own, because Aubrey knew for a fact she didn't own one – that was way too big and hanging down past her knees, and was baking. Actually baking cookies, from scratch, and singing along to the Christmas carols blaring from her iPod as she did so, oblivious to the fine white powder smudged on her cheek.

It was these sorts of things that made Aubrey know for sure that she was in love with her. She went around with her heavy eyeliner, smirks and sarcasm, and she also baked cookies and sang Christmas carols. Beca looked up and saw her, and quickly wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hey," she said, taking the bags from her. "I wasn't expecting you so soon, I was hoping they'd all be done by the time you got back." She kissed her on the cheek.

"You bake?"

"Of course I can bake," she said. "Would I be demolishing your kitchen right now if I couldn't?"

"I didn't know you baked. Or sang Christmas carols. Or owned a Christmas apron," Aubrey said.

"Gotta keep some of the mystery alive," Beca said with a twinkle in her eye. She leaned in for another kiss, and at that moment a timer went off. "Hold that thought, I gotta get these out before they burn." She bounded over to the oven and pulled the sheet of cookies out. They looked delicious and smelled amazing. Aubrey watched as Beca slid them onto a rack to cool down, and then put the next sheet in and set the timer.

Aubrey was attempting to pinch one of the cookies from the tray, but Beca caught her and smacked her hand away. "Don't even think about it Posen. Once they cool down, I have to decorate them. No point making Christmas sugar cookies and not decorating them."

"Will you show me how?" Aubrey asked. "To decorate them?"

"Of course," Beca said. "We can bake some more together, if you like. We'll eat nothing but cookies the entire break. Now let me clean up, you go, I'll take care of the groceries." Aubrey surrendered, but as Beca turned her back, she leaned over and snagged a snowman cookie, biting its head off.

"Are you eating a cookie snowman?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "It's delicious." Beca's eyes held a mischievous gleam.

"Even after I told you to wait until they were decorated?" she said. Aubrey swallowed. She did not trust that look. "Maybe I should decorate it now." She tossed a small handful of powdered sugar at the blonde, who looked in horror as it settled on her sweater.

"Did you just – "

"Yeah, I did," Beca said cheekily. Aubrey flicked her hair back and then took some flour and tossed it at Beca. She laughed as the white coated her dark hair, but then realized she was in big trouble because Beca had far more ingredients at her disposal. The brunette was relentless, making sure almost every inch of Aubrey was covered in either flour or powdered sugar. Aubrey got a few good shots in as well, and they were laughing hard, collapsed on the floor and leaning against the closed pantry with aching sides. Everything smelled like the sugar they'd been throwing.

"We'll need to buy more flour," Beca said. "And powdered sugar." Aubrey's hands moved to her face, shifting her floury hair back.

"I love you," Aubrey said. Beca smiled brightly, lighting up her eyes, and brushed some powdered sugar from her cheek.

"I love you too," she said before she captured Aubrey's lips in a kiss. Aubrey let a hand cradle the side of Beca's face as it deepened, and she realized Beca must have been sampling the dough because she tasted sweet and faintly like vanilla. The timer went off, signaling that the next batch of cookies were done, and Aubrey moved to get up.

"They're gonna burn," Aubrey said, as Beca pulled her back down.

"I don't care," she said, planting her lips back on Aubrey's firmly.

"The smoke alarm will care," Aubrey said into her mouth.

"Okay," Beca said, face still close to hers. "I'll deal with the cookies and the mess, you deal with the groceries and then I think it's probably a good idea for us to take a shower. Get some of this flour off of us." They got to their feet.

"I like that plan," Aubrey said. "And after the shower, I'll help you decorate the cookies." She left a quick kiss on Beca's lips and started to put the groceries away, listening to her girlfriend sing along to Frosty the Snowman as she did so.


End file.
